


Why I Feel, How I Feel, What I Feel

by Firegod



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dib and Zim Fuse, Fusion, Gem Fusion, Steven Universe References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firegod/pseuds/Firegod
Summary: Fusion, is it possible to fuse with an alien species and what are the ramifications of such actions.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Why I Feel, How I Feel, What I Feel

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a fanfic about this because I haven't seen any about Zim and Dib fusing and I'm obsessed with it. This isn't ZaDr but ZADF because I like the friendship angel.

“Well class in a fit of budget cuts by the school board we won’t be going to the amusement park as planned,” a collective wave of misery engulfs the classroom as the children whine, “instead you will be learning the disgusting art of fusion today.” Despite Miss Bitter’s tone that sounded as if it were made of cardboard her words were met with enthusiasm and cheers. Zim looks around a grin playing on his face.

Finally he would understand what this fusion is and with it destroy the humans once and for all. He had heard little bits and pieces about it and his computer hadn’t been able to come up with anything about it and as he had been constantly distracted by Gir, the Dib and other plans of his the information had alluded him, now after all this time it is finally within his grasp.

The first time Zim heard about fusion was on the playground. He was avoiding the Dib and his water throwing ways when he overheard a conversation by the kids playing hopscotch.

“-toppled over and my Mum and Dad fused together and we were able to get out.’’

Unfortunately he was chased away by Dib who was trying to cut him up once again. The second time her heard about fusion was entering into the nurse’s office.

“Right in the middle of ‘it’ we fuse it was so awkward.” Nurse 1 drawls out

“I know what that’s like I was with this one chick las-“

“Maybe we shouldn’t discuss this is in front of the kid.” She say’s knocking her Nurse 2. Zim would have followed up but then his class had gotten a hamster and he forgot all about they’re discussion. Whatever this fusion thing is it’s obviously important to the humans.

“Push aside your desks and pick your partner for this horrible exercise in togetherness-” Everyone ran around similar to ants on spilled poop cola in the middle of July and began moving their body’s around one another dancing violently and disjointedly. He watches them seeing them twisting around each other some starting to glow but quickly defuses back to their original state.

Zim’s grin skips off his face, this is…oh no.

“To properly join with your partner you need to have a common goal in mind otherwise it won’t work and fusion will be impossible for you. As your all so young fusion is easy so it enjoy it while you can because when you get old, fusion is almost an impossible task to complete, why the last time I fused I was around your age.’’ Miss Bitters say’s but no on is paying attention, to busy dancing and screaming with joy.

“You know what fusion is right. I mean all humans can fuse, I mean unless you aren’t human.” Dib said popping up from behind Zim.

“Of course I can fuse…oh how I enjoy to fuse with others Dib-stink it is such a grand pleasure.” Zim temperedly told him.

“So I guess you wouldn’t mind fusing with me then Zim.” Dib says wickedly.

“Of course not.” Zim hesitantly say’s, Dib grabs his hands ands starts twirling him around starting at him with a wicked grin on his face as everyone started to focus at the task in hand with a quiet contemplation as Miss Bitters come back to him.

“I bet you don’t really want to fuse with me do you Dib-stink.” Zim say’s.

“What.”

“You just want to prove to everyone that I’m an alien, I bet you don’t want to even fuse with me at all do you.” Zim say’s forcing Dib off of him.

“It would be amazing if I could fuse with an alien I would be the first one, but it’s not like you can.” Dib replies pushing him back.

“THE MIGHTY ZIM CAN FUSE DIB-SMELLY EVEN WITH YOU.” Zim shouts smashing his face into Dibs toppling over onto the floor rolling around on the ground.

“THEN PROVE IT.” Dib bellows beneath him.

“ZIM WILL.” A shinning light envelops them and where once two people were, now is one. Two arms coming out of each arm socket, four eyes on they’re head, a long winding cape that dances just above the ground, clothed in black pants and top with a magenta vest with wide circling shoulder pads. The kids all stop their dancing in utter awe of what had become of Zim and Dib.

‘‘WE DID WE ACTUALLY DID IT.’’ The newly formed Biz exclaims twirling around seeing his new form.

“It seems congratulations are in order for being the first in class on completing this horrid exercise.” Miss Bitter’s congratulates in what would almost be called a sarcastic tone if you didn’t know here but Biz wasn’t paying attention to a word she was spouting he was lost in the utter rapture of being himself.

“Why do I feel like this?”Biz whispers to himself. There is always a buzzing at the back of Dib and Zim’s mind but it is no longer there and is replaced by this other feeling.

The experience was over whelming and they could not understand themselves and were getting lost in what they are. The feeling of…of…it is simply indescribable to Zim it was as if he was being adored by the Tallest and for Dib it was showing off Zim’s dissected body to the world, but how could they feel like this as they were now.

‘’What am I.’’ He mummers, he’s not human, not Irken, not one person or two people and why was he so happy as this; when both parts of him said it was wrong.

A breaking tearing through his form and Biz disappeared and both Dib and Zim became apparent to each.

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO YOU MISSERABLE HUMAN, HOW DID YOU MAKE THE MIGHTY ZIM FEEL LIKE..LIKE…WHATEVER THAT WAS.”

“What I did what did you do, that had nothing to do with me that was all you.”

“YOU LIE.”

“I’m not lying.”

“Y-.’ Zim’s reply was cut short by a deep growl emanating from their teacher stoping there spat in it’s respective tracks.

“Fusion between people is a mixing of who you are, you become someone new in this experience and the person you are is based on who you fuse with and whatever emotions that come from that experience can be overwhelming I remember my first fusion. The feeling of power almost if I could do anything in the world and no one would stop me but it was all ripped away all to soon by another who seduced her in a moment of weakness and I was never able to reclaim her. The reason you felt the way you did was because of you,’’ pointing to Dib, ‘‘and you,’’ pointing to Zim, ‘‘create a consensus of fusion from the way you are, it’s a good thing because you will be able to hold it together in stressful situations.’

‘‘Huh.’’ Zim and Dib balking at Miss Bitters explanation.

‘‘Of course a detailed explanation would never get through to your simple minds to put it in terms you will understand, your personality’s mesh well together.’’ Miss Bitters drawls out rendering Dib speechless.

‘‘YOU LIE, YOU LIE.’’ Screeches Zim as the school bell rings above there heads and the classroom goes into a flurry and Dib and Zim gets sweep up in the tidal wave of children out the doors of the school. 

‘‘I’M GOING HOME DON’T FOLLOW ME DIB.’’ Shouts Zim before Dib can respond and run’s all the way home not bothering to look behind to see if Dib is in fact following. Slamming his door closed he collapses on the floor and starts rolling around.

“Master your rolling on the floor, let me roll with you.” Gir says rolling with him. Zim doesn’t respond and stops rolling, laying still on the tiles utterly confused.


End file.
